Harry's Romantic 5th year
by Pippy
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up!* My first fic! Please read and review. TThis story is read from a 3rd persons POV. Ehm romance between R/Hr and H/New Character....hehe read! REVIEW! NOW! hehe
1. Chapter 1 - The Birthday

Harry had turned 15 exactly 5 minutes ago ****

Harry's Romantic 5th Year

Disclaimer: The amazing JK Rowling owns all character. I own the new character that Harry will fancy but ehm hehe I won't let the secret out it's in the next chapter!

A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fic so please be nice when you review. And please DO review! If I have enough reviews ill make the next chapter! BTW this is the summer after the 4th year…now enjoy…and R/R!

Chapter 1 – The Birthday

Harry had turned 15 exactly 5 minutes ago. As he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, he heard Hedwig poking the window. 

"Finally!" he whispered as he opened the window to let Hedwig in. He quickly took the letter of her leg and let her nibble on some cake before she went to rest in her cage. 

He tore open the note, and saw Ron's familiar handwriting.

__

Harry!

Happy 15th Birthday! How you've been? Sorry if your present is a little late, but Pig has been bickering at me to give her a job so it might take a while for your gift to get there. This is why I sent Hedwig with the letter. I asked her to hang around a bit just in case Pig fainted or something.

Just then Harry saw a small little gray ball shoot strait to his head. It was Pigwidgeon. 

"Oi, calm down will you." He said as he caught the little gray fur ball in the air as if it was a golden snitch. Harry took the package off his legs, which made him weight many lighters and let him fly off towards Hedwig, whom didn't look very pleased. He set down the package on his bed and went back to the letter.

__

I hope you like the gift! Anyway my mum agreed to let you stay over here for the last week of vacation. Ask the muggles if you can come. If they say no, we'll go pick you up by floo powder anyway, late one night. If they say yes we'll go pick you up the muggle way with a ministry car.

Hermione said she could come, but she's arriving a bit early to help Ginny with something they wouldn't let me in on. Eh…I better spy on them…just for their safety not that I like spying on Hermione or anything…

__

"But I'm sure you don't mind Ron…". Harry thought.

__

Fred and George got me new robes! They're amazing! Where'd you reckon they got the money? Well I don't really care. I'll show you them when you get here. Answer with Hedwig, I don't think Pig is ready for another job,

See you soon,

****

-Ron

Harry's attention directed towards the package. He opened it and found a variety of sweets, from Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans to Chocolate Frogs. As he nibbled on every bit of sweets he had gotten, a new owl came fluttering in looking rather confused. Harry let her sit on his arm and waited for the owl to calm down. He then took a letter and a package from its legs and let it fly off. Harry looked curiously at the package and then at the letter. He opened the letter and recognized Hermione's hand writing.

__

Dear Harry-

Happy Birthday! I hope you're alright. Sorry if my new owl frightened you. That's right! Well it's not very new, my dad found her on a tree and I decided to train her like a magical owl. She hasn't had much experience and when I sent her to Ron's, Pig kept bouncing onto her. I don't think she was very pleased of her welcome. I do hope she's arrived alright. Her name is Augurey, you know after the Irish Phoenix, I read about it in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The name was rather appealing. Anyway has Ron told you about his mum letting us stay at the Burrows? I can't wait to get there. I promised Ginny to help her in something. Don't ask what I won't tell you either. I know Ron has already probably told you about it. Ginny caught him reading one of the letters I sent her. Really!

Have you heard about the Christmas and End of Term ball happening this year? It should be a blast. I do hope Ron doesn't get all angry if someone else asks me before he does…well if he does. Oh my, please don't mention to him that I said that.

Hope to see you at the Burrows

Love,

****

-Hermione

Harry folded the letter and took the package from his bed. He opened it carefully, and saw, to his surprise, that it was not exactly a book but a 'picture book'. More precisely it was "The Quidditch World Cup Picture Book". Harry opened it in the middle and there he saw Volkov, one of the Bulgarian beaters from the last and only Quidditch World Cup Harry had attended. Volkov had swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking someone Harry could recognize as Moran, an Ireland Chaser. Harry closed the book quickly as he saw the bludger was heading towards him. He smiled as he saw a large barn owl swoop in through his window and drop a heavy package on his legs followed by a rather small barn owl dropping a letter on top of it. Harry opened the letter first and saw that it was from Hagrid. 

__

Harry-

A very happy birthday to yer! I made yer my own homemade rock cakes! How'd yer like 'em? I hope yer well. Professor Dumbledore has been nice nuff ter let me use one of the school owls ter send yer this gift. Great man Dumbledore…Well nuff I don't want ter get emotional.

Hope ter see yer soon

Love,

  * Hagrid

Harry closed the letter and opened the package, inside lay about a dozen of Hagrid's rock cakes which Harry didn't dare touch for he knew Hagrid's cooking all too well.

Harry lay back down in bed eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans ("Oh no sardines!") and looking down at his letters. Suddenly a very minute snowy white owl that looked like Hedwig's twin in a much smaller size came fluttering past his head and landed on Harry's bed. It was Cecilia, Sirius' owl. Harry jolted up and took the package and letter Cecilia had tied on her leg. She then flew out to Hedwig's cage where she rested her head on Hedwig's open wing.

Harry tore open the letter and read.

__

Dear Harry-

Happy 15th Birthday. I hope your enjoying yourself. Sorry I couldn't get you anything better, as Snuffles I couldn't well ask for a gift so I tried to do my best and go my way into getting you a cake. I hope Cecilia was up for the job she wasn't very pleased when she saw me turn into Snuffles and I accidentally stepped on her. Oh my well, everything is fine here. I can't wait to see you again and yes I am close enough to do that. I was thinking for you to meet me in Hogsmeade on your first visit back. You know where. Hope you have a nice time. Enjoy the cake its chocolate.

Love,

****

-Sirius

Harry re-read the letter and then opened the package where a perfectly round chocolate cake lay there. He nibbled a bit of it and then put all his present in his trunk. 

"Happy birthday to me…" Harry sighed as he rolled over on his bed finally falling into a dreamless sleep at around 2 o'clock in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 2 – The Burrows Again

Disclaimer: The amazing JK Rowling owns all characters. I own Paula, which well yes enough said I own her!

A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fic so please be nice when you review. And please DO review! If I have enough reviews I'll make the next chapter! BTW this is the summer after the 4th year and eventually Hogwarts the 5th year..…Now enjoy…and Review!

Chapter 2 – Back To Hogwarts

Harry awoke on Saturday at about 3 in the morning. He remembered how Uncle Vernon spat on his face when he asked about staying at the Burrows. So he decided to be 'rescued' by the Weasley's. Ron and Mr. Weasley were going to pick him up at 3:30. Harry quickly got dressed and made sure he had everything in his trunk. Then waited. Mr. Weasley had said that he would put a sleeping charm on the Dursley's so they don't wake up.

At about 3:40, he heard some noise downstairs. He quickly got out of his room and ran to the fireplace. They would arrive by floo powder. With a loud THUMP, both Mr. Weasley and Ron flew out of the electric fireplace, by of course breaking it. 

"What a trip, oh hello there Harry, if you don't mind I think I'll give your aunt and uncle the sleeping charm now, before they panic. Ron get the trunk" said Mr. Weasley

"Hey Ron, I'll help you with the trunk" Harry said

"Hi Harry, come on we better hurry" Ron said

After about 15 minutes, they all arrived to the Burrows. Harry smiled as he exited the fireplace, and felt much more like home.

"Oh hello Harry! How are you dear? So sorry we had to pick you up so early! Are you tired? Won't you go to bed? Are you hungry?" greeted Mrs. Weasley

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Harry answered

"Let's make a quick exit" whispered Ron as they both snuck out into Ron's room.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked

"Oh she's probably still sleeping in Ginny's room…" Ron's ears seemed to turn pink as he said this

"Oh alright well I'm tired let's go back to sleep"

"Alright" yawned Ron

Ron and Harry fell asleep immediately until finally being woken up by Fred and George's usual explosions in their room.

"RON!" yelled Harry

"WHAT?" yelled back Ron

"I'M HUNGRY LET'S GO DOWN TO EAT!" yelled Harry over the explosions in Fred and George's room.

"OKAY!" yelled Ron as they made there way downstairs.

"What is that racket? Loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood if we had one! Are those two boys still making those stupid inventions? What's with the explosions? Honestly! It's like they're making fireworks!" said Mrs. Weasley

"Oh no Molly…" answered Mr. Weasley as he turned pale.

"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here this instant!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Hi mum what's for breakfast?" said Fred

"Fred, George what was that noise coming from your rooms upstairs?" said Mr. Weasley calmly

"OH PLEASE ARTHUR! WE ALL KNOW PERFECTLY WELL IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZE'S! FRED AND GEORGE HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP IT!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Er I think we better go see what Hermione is up to…. Follow me" whispered Ron as he and Harry snuck their way to Ginny's room.

"Oh hi Harry, did you get here alright? What _is_ that noise? Is it Fred and George?" said Hermione very quickly. She had grown quite a bit almost as tall as Harry, but smaller than Ron. She had grown to be a very attractive teenager. Not quite 15 yet, but she had very nice figure. Her brown hair was much less bushy, and quite long. Harry glanced over to Ron who was looking down at the floor and had turned a light shade of pink. Hermione was wearing muggle clothes, which fit her very tightly.

"Hey Hermione, yes it is Fred and George…"said Harry

"Ron are you alright? You're all pink" asked Hermione

"Er, yes em shall we go down to eat?" mumbled Ron

"Alright then" Hermione said as they all went down for breakfast.

The last week pasted rather quickly, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Diagon Alley and got all their books. Finally, August 31st came and it was their last night at the Burrows.

"Well I propose a toast kids! A toast for a New Year at Hogwarts for you all!" said Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley began to sob. "Now, now calm down Molly…"

"Now mum don't worry you still have me here." Said Percy.

"Thank goodness he's not with us" whispered Fred to Harry.

The night passed and soon it was bright early in the morning of September 1st, and Mrs. Weasley was her usual self, yelling at the kids to hurry up or they'll be late.

"George have you got all your quills?" said Mrs. Weasley

"Mum I can't find my wand!" yelled Ginny

"Fred give Ginny her wand back!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

After two long hours they were all packed and on their way to King's Cross station. It was a surprisingly comfortable ride with now only 4 Weasley going to Hogwarts, and Harry and Hermione they were in all 8 people in the car including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. _But then again,_ Harry remembered, _it was Mr. Weasley's car_. ("You won't mention it to Molly will you?")

The ride to Hogwarts was also pretty fun. Harry and Ron played chess twice, Ron always winning of course. They ate and talked most of the way to Hogwarts. After about 3 hours, a student entered their compartment. She was fairly tanned with dark curly hair, and light hazel eyes. Harry looked up at her and felt himself go red. He hadn't felt that way since the last time he saw Cho Chang. 

"Oh, sorry I didn't know this was taken…" she said

"No you can sit here if you'd like. I'm Hermione, this over here is Harry and he's Ron. This is Ron's little sister, Ginny." Said Hermione in a very amicable voice.

"Oh thanks. I'm Paula. Nice to meet you." She answered as Ron stood up and helped her put her trunk inside. She had an owl just like Harry's. 

"Er what house are you in?" asked Ron. Harry felt like asking the same but the word couldn't come out. He seamed speechless…

"Oh I'm in Ravenclaw. I know you guys are in Gryffindor, I'm a friends of Padma Patil." Said Paula. Ron went pink as he remembered how badly he had treated Padma last year at the Yule Ball.

"Er so, Harry, you're not much of a talker are you?" said Paula. Harry looked up and smiled. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"He talks when he's around us" came a voice from a corner. Ginny had suddenly turned red. 

"Oh…" said Paula

"Why aren't you with your friends?" said Ginny

"I can't find their compartment. Padma said she'd meet me at the front of the train but I arrived a tad bit late." Paula answered her face turning pink

"Oh well then go find them, we don't want you to be bored here with us…" said Ginny very firmly.

"Ginny!" Hermione said abruptly

"Listen I'm so sorry I disturbed I better go. Excuse me" And with that Paula walked out carrying her very heavy trunk and blushing vigorously.

"Why did you make her leave like that Ginny?" said Ron

"Yes you were very mean!" said Hermione

"Nonsense" said Ginny as she got up and left the compartment

"She seemed rather nice, don't you think so Harry" said Hermione

  
"What?" said Harry confused

  
"Ooh it seems Mr. Potter fancies Paula…." Said Ron laughing

"Oh please…" answered Harry as he turned red.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy entered their compartment followed by his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well if it's not Weasel, Potty and Mudblood…." Sniggered Malfoy

"Oh shut your stupid trap Malfoy we've had enough of you!" yelled Hermione. Both Ron and Harry looked rather taken aback by what Hermione said.

"Don't worry Mudblood, I'm sure Weasel won't mind protecting you, I hear he fancies you"

"What absolute rubbish!" yelled Hermione as Ron's whole face turned redder than his hair.

"Shut it Malfoy or you'll get it!" Harry yelled as he got to his feet, Ron followed.

"Is there a problem here?" said Fred 

" Oh its you Malfoy I suggest you walk out before we break your jaw, and we will being that we leave in a year we won't get into _that_ much trouble" said George

"Come on." answered Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle followed him out of the compartment.

The trip to Hogwarts had finally ended; soon Ron, Harry and Hermione could see the beautiful Hogwarts Castle. As they go out of their compartment, Hermione stopped Harry.

"Harry, I need to ask you something…" she said making sure Ron was out of earshot

"What is it?" Harry answered

"Does Ron really fancy me? I saw his face turn red when Malfoy mentioned it…and well I was just wondering…if you know…. Well does he?" said Hermione abruptly. Harry thought of his answer, he knew they both fancied each other but Ron hadn't confided in him yet that he did.

"Well Ron, hasn't mentioned anything" said Harry

"Oh all right," said Hermione as they got off the Hogwarts Express. _This is going to be a very interesting year_ thought Harry as his mind lingered back to Paula and then looked over at Ron and Hermione chatting, both blushing furiously.

A/N: Yay second chapter done…okay so please review! I need them to see if I can write the 3rd chapter…. Thanks!


End file.
